Rescued
by brokenbride
Summary: The way that I think "Freshman Daze" should have ended. C/C


**Title:** Rescued  
**Summary:** A different version of the end of "Freshman Daze". C/C  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Greek Cappie and Casey would be together already. So it's quite clear that I don't.  
**Author:** Blame It On Love

Casey reached over to grab the fluke of champagne that the waiter was carrying. It was the last glass, and she wanted to make sure that she would be able to get it. She was quickly taken aback though when she felt another hand reach for the same glass. Looking up she came face to face with Evan, whom she had done a great job of avoiding until this point.

The look on his face was hard to understand. Evan had always been a bit of an enigma, but Casey already knew what he was thinking about. Evan had been upset with her for a while now, and he had stopped at nothing to publicly embarrass her. Casey bit her lip and prepared herself for what he had in store for her now.

"Well, well, well I shouldn't have been too surprised to see you here. Looking for your next hookup? Or are you just into high school boys now?" Evan asked, venom practically dripping from each of his words.

Casey told herself that she wouldn't stoop to his level; that she wouldn't let his words get to her, mostly because she knew that she was better than that. Yet she couldn't help the fact that his words hurt. Casey took a quick surveillance of the room to see if Ashleigh would be able to see that she was in need of her, but Ashleigh was at their table in deep conversation with Frannie.

"What's wrong, Casey, cat got your tongue? Or is it just a little too tired from kissing other guys?" Evan was really badgering her, and she was slowly losing control of her emotions. She knew that if she didn't get out of there, she would more than likely end up losing it right there in the dance hall.

"Evan, why don't you just give it a rest for a chance?" Casey said, setting the glass down on some random table as she quickly made her way out of the room.

She pushed her way through the couples that were dancing on the floor, and once she made it to the door she quickly broke into a run. She knew that she wouldn't get too far in her heels; she just wanted to get away from there.

**Meanwhile on the Dance Floor**

Cappie had been dancing with Rebecca to some random slow song when he had seen everything happen. He had been watching Casey most of the night when Rebecca couldn't notice. He had been completely amazed at her ability to look completely amazing around so many girls who were just as dressed up.

So when Casey had reached for the last glass of champagne and come in contact with Evan's hand, he had seen the whole thing. He was out of earshot, so he didn't know what had been said, but he could tell that it had been Evan doing most of the talking. Yet, judging by the way Casey had tensed up and looked for backup, he knew that he hadn't said anything pleasant.

Cappie had watched for a while longer, smiling to himself when he saw Casey say something. Just then Rebecca shifted to look up and noticed where his attention was being held.

"Cappie?" Rebecca's voice drew his attention back to dancing. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, just to let her know that he was there with her.

Cappie quickly turned his head to look at the other side of the dance floor, hoping that this would take his mind off of Casey Cartwright. He was doing a good job when someone pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the door. He was about to say something about it until he realized that it was Casey, and that she was obviously upset. He watched as she made her way through the crowd and then, taking one last look in the room, took off running.

Cappie took a small step away from Rebecca. He hadn't meant to, it was just a reflex that he had to take care of Casey. Rebecca noticed too, and she wasn't happy about the fact that her boyfriend was thinking about leaving her at the ball to take care of his ex-girlfriend.

"Cappie, you better not be thinking about going after her." Rebecca said, knowing that she sounded like the bitchy, clingy-type girlfriend, but she was tired of Cappie always choosing between her and Casey. "You guys aren't even together." She stated the one fact that always seemed to bring Cappie out of any 'Casey Moments' as she secretly called them.

Cappie knew that Rebecca was right, but he still felt like he should go after her. It was just about him picking between Casey and Rebecca, and he knew that whatever choice he made, it would mean that he'd have to give up on one of them.

Cappie's indecision was driving Rebecca insane. She knew that due to the fact that he was having such a hard choice deciding that he wasn't over Casey Cartwright, that he had never really been over her. It hurt her to know this, but yet at the same time she knew that this had been a long time coming.

"Go after her." Rebecca said finally, making Cappie's mind up for him. She knew that it was pointless to stand in the way of him leaving. He would either resent her for keeping him there, or she would resent him for having to choose whether or not he wanted to stay with her. She knew that it was better to just let him go.

Cappie looked down at Rebecca, silently asking her if it was really okay. And with a small nod, he quickly turned around and made his way off of the dance floor. He had to find Casey, and he had no idea where that would be. There was only one place that he could think to find her, somewhere she could go without having to run into anyone that she knew.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Cappie made his way into his special place and wasn't at all surprised to see Casey playing pool by herself. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her dress, but it didn't seem to be cramping her style. Cappie smiled and walked over to the bar and ordered a beer, and as soon as he had the drink in his hand he made his way over to the pool table.

"Is it just me, or is this some strange sort of déjà vu?" Cappie asked as he set his beer down on the table and looked over at Casey. He could tell that she had been crying, but judging by the glasses of beer that had already accumulated on the nearby table, she was too drunk to care anymore.

"I guess you can say that. If me being a slut is déjà vu anyway…then yes, it is." Casey slurred, she didn't really believe that she was a slut, she was just letting everything get to her, the way that she sometimes did when she had too much to drink.

"Who said that you were a slut?" Cappie asked, even though he already knew the answer to that question. It would explain why Casey had run out of the dance so quickly.

"Evan did." Casey said, putting down her pool stick and moving to sit at a table. Hopping onto a stool she grabbed her beer and took a long drink of it. Cappie could already tell that it was almost time to cut her off.

"Evan doesn't know what he's talking about. As I recall Evan is a bit of a slut. I mean, come on, he had sex with Rebecca while you guys were still together." Cappie said, he hadn't meant to bring Rebecca into this, but he knew that she was the best example to use in this situation.

"Yeah, but then I had sex with you right after that." Casey said, even though she didn't really regret that night. It had been a great night, even though she had been a little drunk.

"There's a difference in Evan and Rebecca having sex and you and I having sex." Cappie said, hoping that Casey would be able to figure out what he was trying to say.

"There is?" Casey asked; she had a good idea of what he was talking about, she just wasn't sure if it was the beer talking or if it was her heart. She wanted to make sure that what she thought Cappie was talking about was what she hoped it was before she jumped to conclusions.

"They're not in love." Cappie said, even though he wasn't sure if he should have told this to Casey when she was drunk. It probably would have been a lot better for her to hear it when she was sober, so he could gauge her real reaction, but there was no taking it back now.

Cappie's words quickly sobered Casey up. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She had spent the whole day thinking about the past, back when they had been together, and now Cappie was right in front of her, and she was pretty sure that he had just told her that he loved her.

"What about Rebecca?" Casey asked taking a quick look around, as though Rebecca would just pop up out of nowhere. After she realized what a fool she looked like she turned her eyes back to Cappie who was now standing in front of her stool.

"We're done. I think she realized that I was in love with someone else. Probably about the same time that I realized it." Cappie said, moving a little closer. He knew that he would probably end up getting hurt in the end, but when it came to Casey he just didn't care. He just wanted to feel her lips on his.

Cappie reached up and gently moved Casey's chin up and slowly kissed her. He didn't push anything; he just reveled in the feel of her lips on his. He had missed this feeling; he had missed having Casey so close to him. And just as he was about to pull away, Casey's arms came up around his neck and drew him in closer, causing him to deepen the kiss.

A few moments later they both broke away from each other, resting their foreheads against each other's, both of them were a little out of breath. Cappie looked into Casey's eyes, and smiled when he realized that she was looking into his eyes as well.

"I love you too." Casey said, moving in for another kiss, she was completely sober now and all she wanted was right in front of her.

_Author's Note: I hadn't meant to make Rebecca sound so nice, but it just kind of came out that way. Which makes me wonder if I would like her better if she wasn't with Cappie. I doubt it though. Hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. Reviews are well appreciated._


End file.
